For many years, industry has been concerned with designing improved attachments for various articles and applications. As an example, industry has designed attachments suitable for attaching a heat exchanger to a component such as a shroud, a wall, another heat exchanger, a front end structure of an automotive vehicle or the like to form a heat exchanger assembly, which may be employed in articles of manufacture such as automotive vehicles. In the interest of continuing such innovation, the present invention provides an attachment, which may be suitable for various applications, but which has found particular utility in heat exchanger assemblies that may be integrated into automotive vehicles or other articles.